The rise of the demon ninja
by Koolcece22
Summary: Ryu was born have human and half demon. being next in line to carry the dragon sword and the rise of fiend. demon must over come his fiend side and become a true dragon ninja. (technically this ninja gaiden story).
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It was a cold night in the Hayabusa village, despite by in the summer of June. Scream could be heard in sacred temple of a women going through labor. The maiden sister wives were there to take care of the women.

"Push my lady! Push!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the women screamed

Outside a man was staying put ready to protect the women who was inside.

"Sir the village is in full lock down as ask." A fellow ninja said worry what could happen

"Good, prepare for the worse. The fends will sense her giving birth soon, I need-"

There was soon a loud boom from the middle of the village was heard. The two ninja turn their heads from the explosion. Fends were attacking the village as Hayabusa's ninja ready for combat.

"Go to the village and help!" the leader ninja command. The fellow ninja nodded a ran towards the village. The leader of the village was thinking on what to do. Help his fellow ninja or stay to protect his wife.

"Jo."

Jo turn his towards the door hearing his wife exhisad, "go protect the village."

"are you sure?" Jo ask not want to leave his women side.

The women weakly nodded. Jo nodded back and ran to the village at full speed. As he left, the women push again to give birth to there son.

At the village, it was fire as the battle rage on their many dead bodies of both ninjas and fends Jo made in time to kill the rest of weaker fiend. Jo battle that seem like for hours he becoming exhausted wondering when the waves of fiends will end.

"well,well,well. The rumors are true. The legendary dragon warrior is about having an heir. It bad effort that traitor spoil are blood line with your kind but dragon lineage at that. Unforgettable!" the voice said

Jo turn his head to see Elizebet the queen of fiends.

"You and your demon will leave this place." Jo said as he point his sword at her. Elizebet just smile a wick grin

"Sorry to say but we be here for a while, or at least till that abomination is dead."

Jo eyes widen when he realize this was just a decoy. Before he ran back to the temple a barrier was put around him.

"You're not going anywhere."

Back at the temple

The scream where getting louder as labor was almost finish.

"One more push."

"AAAAHHH!"

"waahh!"

A baby cry could be heard.

"It a…boy." One sister wives said with unsure look on her face. The weak women weakly try raise her hands.

"Let me hold him." The women asked

The sister wife was about give the women the baby. Before she could a blast came from the door to reveal two greater fiends.

"Well, guess we are a little late. But, not to late to give child a gift." One of the fiend pull out sword that glow purple

"Death." Two fiends said with a wicked smile. Before the two sister wives could move the fiend with sword slash with one quick motion. Cutting the two ladies in half.

"now,now. We will make this quick but not painless, former queen."

Jo race as fast he can back to temple as he reach there the temple exploded with fire. Jo stare in horror he watch the temple. He then saw two figure, who was in pain. He gripped his sword to see two greater fiend. He ready to finish them off until a roar can be heard.

"shit! I thought she was too weak to fight!" one hissed

"she was the former queen." Other said

A massive figure came from the flaming rabble. The fiend had blue skin that have whites vain near its eye. Wings spread wide and long. What most scary is the it piecing red eyes. It hissed that give a warning, the two fiend took this warning and quickly took off, but not only giving the dragon warrior warning.

"Better to kill that thing before it get powerful, Jo Hayabusa." The fiend said before vanishing.

The blue fiend growled at them before she turn to Jo. She gave him sorrowful look, she then put something down on the ground. Wings begin grow on her back and spread wide.

"Ryu. That will be his name." she said before taking off into the night.

Jo was about to run after her before the baby's cries. Jo pick up the baby, the looked normal but it eyes were red. Once the baby look up at Jo, he stop crying and smile. His eyes then change to the same color as Jo's eye, golden green.

"Ryu that will be your name." Jo said as he look at his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**AN: so i made store out bored and it been in my mind for while so decide to write it out. this ninja gaiden story but I look at the ninja gaiden section there were not a lot of story so i decide to put in the dead or alive section. there are some dead or alive character so I don't know if this a big deal. comment and tell me how you think and ill see if I write more. also tell me if they are any spelling or grammar error i'll try to fix it.**

Many years had pass since that night. Jo train his son, Ryu on the art of being ninja not knowing his true up bring. Ryu trained hard every day to provide his worth and earn the name dragon ninja. Throughout the years, fiends present have been slowly increasing in number. Jo had been worry by this and try to understand why the reason. With that he was left with no other choice.

"You're leaving?" Ryu asked wondering why father is leaving.

"Your training is going well. With that I myself must train." Jo said as he gearing up to leave. He then pull out a sword and show it Ryu. Ryu eye's went wide known what that sword is. The Dragon sword.

"Ryu. I want you to take care of the Dragon sword."

"But father, I'm not finish with my training and…" Ryu look at the sword "And I don't think I'm ready." Ryu said as put his head down in shame. For most of his life he never knew the why he afraid of the sword. It's as it something in him tell him not to touch it. Jo know that even with dragon blood running threw his son's vain he was not sure if sword would reject his son for being half fiend. Jo put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ryu, I'm leaving the sword so you can take care of it. You don't have to use it if you don't want to. But when the time is right you know what to do."

Ryu nodded and took the sword, even though the sword was sheath he can feel it power. Ryu look at father who was about to leave.

"How long would you be gone?" Ryu asked

"I don't known. When I feel like I'm ready to return. I leave the sword and the village in your care." Jo said as he left.

Ryu sigh, wondering on what to do now. He train all morning.

"Guess I can go see Kureha and see how she doing."

Ryu head towards the dragon shrine were Kureha guards the dragon eye and the evil sister blade, the dark dragon blade. Kureha and Ryu have been best friends for years ever since he was little. She one of the few people who hang out with Ryu most because his father want to train him to be a fine warrior.

Kureha was mediating to make sure the dark dragon blade power were seal. As she mediated she felt the dark dragon blade power flare up a little. She was shocking thinking that the seal might be loose but heard a voice from the sword.

"_**I'll soon return and rid that traitor's spawn."**_

Kureha eye snap open in shock, and she broken in a cold sweat. Just as broke from mediation Ryu enter temple having a worry look on his face see his friend in a shock state.

"Kureha! What happen?" Ryu rush to her side he can sense dark blade energy slightly.

"I don't know the blade never act like this before. I might because the more fiend as of late." Kureha got up from her spot.

"Where master Jo?"

Ryu look down with a sadden look "My father went to train. I don't know when he'll return." He them look down at the dragon sword.

"I wish father would tell me why he left he felt trouble."

Kureha hate to see her best friend down Ryu always been the strong one of the two.

"I may have idea. Follow me." Kureha lead Ryu to her room and then show him a note that seem written from his father.

"Master Murai came here the other day. He was hoping to train you too. I think him a good choice since you want to get stronger." Kureha said as she gave Ryu the note.

"I think it have his location in it."

Ryu look at the note. She was right, if he want to be worthy to weld the dragon sword he must train harder now that he the last dragon ninja warrior left in the village. He must get stronger.

"Alright. I'll go to the Shadow ninja fortress tomorrow. And you should get some rest, whatever that was look like it drain you." Ryu said seeing his friend a little pale. Kureha nodded as Ryu left her room. As he was about out leave dragon shrine, he heard a voice from behind.

"_**Half Breed**__."_

Ryu quickly turn around ready his sword but found that there were no one behind. He let go of sword wondering what that was.

The next day Ryu suit up ready to go to the Shadow ninja fortress. Wear his training gear and putting on his headband. Before he off he went to Kureha to see if she much better. When he got up temple she up and about. She much better then when he left.

"Off to Shadow fortress?"

Ryu nodded

"Be safe, Ryu" Kureha said with a smile

Ryu nodded again and vanish to Shadow Fortress. As he left the Dark dragon blade flare up again without Kureha and Ryu knowledge.

Ryu quickly when through the Shadow Fortress fighting and killing the ninja that was getting in his away as reach the main door to Shadow fortress. He open the door to see Murai waiting for. They fought that as Murai was tough opponent the Ryu ever fought he was able to defeat him barely.

"It seem that you were train well, Ryu." Murai said as sat down.

Ryu nodded try not to show his fatigue from battle.

"Where your father Ryu?"

"He went off training in the in the sacred wilderness. He never seem satisfied the power he have." Ryu said in emotionless tone

"When you get older you'll understand the power means everything. Especially since the increase of fiends around. How is the sister blade of the dragon sword, the Dark dragon?"

"It under protection of the village it power untouched." Ryu said not mentioning the flare up it been getting.

"What a shame. A Sword like that to be never to use."

Ryu was about to say some before he heard the door bust open to see Ayane running in.

"Master Murai the Hayabusa village-" Ayane then look at Ryu as she didn't realize he was there. "Master Ryu."

From the look from her eye tell that there was something was wrong. Ryu look out the window where the direction where Hayabusa village would be. He saw flame from distance. Ryu eyes widen and quickly ran off towards the village.

As he reach village some house were on fire and there were dead body around. As Ryu fought the samurais that was attacking the village. He fought many of them trying reach the scared temple know that main source of why they were there.

When he finally got to the dark dragon temple that was on fire. Ryu eyes widen as reach the enterist to she Kureha was there hold her stomach. Ryu can see the massive wound there, before Kureha could say anything to Ryu a sword burst through her chest. Ryu's widen in shock as he saw the dark dragon blade rip through his best friend. Kureha fall on floor bloody and not moving. Ryu try to move till his sense a powerful fiend. He saw someone step out of temple. They were clad in a dark armor of a samurai. The dark armor samurai didn't have a face but insist purple flames.

The samurai turn to Ryu "well, the half breed is here. I was also was looking for you. Now I can kill two birds with one." The samurai pointed the dark dragon blade towards Ryu.

Ryu was still in shock of what he saw but soon he felt angry for what happen. His village is in ruin, the dark dragon blade been stolen, and worse of all his best friend had been killed by this fiend. Ryu pull out his training blade and charge at the samurai.

"fufu. You charge at me, half –breed? I thought that dragon warrior taught you better than that."

There blade clash before Ryu's blade broke in two.

"Why not come at with your dragon blade? Or maybe that you can't weld the blade?" the Samurai laughed

"Shut up!" Ryu hissed as he was about sheath the dragon sword, he felt something in him telling him not to do it. But in that point he didn't care. He pull the sword from his sheath to reveal the blade to the fiend. As hold the sword, it felt like his hands were on fire.

"Look like a half-breed like you couldn't hold blade."

Before Ryu could do anything the samurai made one might slash across his upper body. Ryu collapse on the ground. The Samurai look down to see if dragon warrior was alive before he left.

Everything went dark for Ryu and the only thing he before he fell to dark he could hear a voice.

"Ryu. Live."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Ryu didn't how long he been out. He shout out of his bed wondering where he was. From the look from it this was not his bed room. Was it all a dream? He was about to get up out of bed till he felt a burn pain on his chest, he look down to see bandage around is chest and other place around his body.

Ryu's eyes widen realizing that was no dream, his village was destroyed and his best friend was kill by that fiend. The dark dragon blade was also stolen and it's evil now out in the world. Ryu gripped his chest in both in pain and anger. He failed his village, his father, and Kureha. He was angry that he let that fiend get away. Ryu slam his fist at the wall, creating a massive hole. for a split second his eyes turn red.

"Master Ryu?"

Ryu then turn attention to the door to see Momiji with a worry look on her face. She quickly ran to Ryu's side

"Master Ryu I'm so glad you're awake."

Ryu stared at her

"Momiji, how long have been asleep?"

"Almost week." Momiji said as she pull out the med kit that was near them.

Ryu was in shock when heard the news.

"How are the villager's momiji?"

Momiji look up at Ryu. "There fine. Most of us escape before the fiend surround us. I try to convinces Kureha to come but she refuse." Momiji's hand became a fist. She hold back her tears. Momiji felt a hand touch her shoulder she look up to see Ryu with tears also in his eyes. They hug know the lost.

"Momiji, I promise I'll avenge Kureha and village. He pull back Momiji with determination in his eyes.

"Well I see you are well." Ryu and Momiji look at the door to Murai with his arm folded.

"If want to go on his quest for vengeance I'll be gladly to help you on that." Murai said with a smirk. Ryu nodded knowing he must get the dragon sword back before it because too much trouble and he want revenge on the monster who did this.

"I give you some equipment. As soon as you heal we-"

"I'm ready. I want leave as soon as possible." Ryu said as he got off bed.

"Master Ryu! You aren't healed yet!" Momiji said trying to convince to Ryu to stay longer to heal. Ryu took off his bandages to reveal his wound. Both Momiji and Murai were shock to see not only that Ryu's wound was healed but they were almost non-exist, there were only was a small scar that went across his chest. Momiji knows that Ryu was a fast healer then most Hayabusa but even this was beyond that. Yesterday, one would not think Ryu wouldn't survive.

'_This must be the fiend blood that he have' _Murai thought

"I will get your stuff ready." Murai said as left

Momiji was worry about Ryu. Ever since Ryu was attack, the sense of fiend aura that was coming off Ryu was stronger than yesterday. She was one few people that knew about Ryu fiend origins. Momiji didn't know what to say by this, she was debating to tell Ryu about it. But knowing that Ryu was not in right frame of mind.

"Ryu are you sure you ready to go off? You were on death door yesterday."

"I'm fine Momiji. I need to get the dark dragon blade back. If we don't get it back soon it power will cause chaos around the world." Ryu said as he was heading out the door.

Two hours later, Ryu gear up in his black falcon and gathering as many weapons he can carry. Before he heads out he grabbed his dragon sword. He was about unsheath the sword, but something tells him that not a go idea. The burn sensation was spreading in his hand the long he held it.

_I'm I not worthy?_ Ryu thought before turning to so Murai at the door.

"My spy tells me that the fiend that attack the Hayabusa village is called doku. He is army reside in the Vigoor Empire the in a country that known for its isolation." Murai said looking a Ryu. He can tell that the young man was full anger and hate.

"The only way to get to capital is by air. I was able to get you in."

Ryu eyes narrow now knowing who his target was.

"Doku." Ryu hissed cursing the name

Meanwhile in the Vilgoor Empire, fiends were gathering as the dark dragon power was getting strong. Doku was pleased as progress the dark dragon is going.

"It's seem it power is growing every day."

Doku turn to see the queen of the archfiend eilzebet waiting for him.

"Yes, I didn't think gain power this fast." Doku said watching the sword gain more power

"My, My. Even I'm impressed by this. Didn't know that toothpick of sword have power left." Elizebet retorted. As she said that the sword glow.

"You forgot that that this sword was once a dragon."

Elizebet just roll her eye "doesn't matter, what matter is that half spawn is still alive. I though you killed it?!"

"You forgot that he have not only the dragon lineage blood but also are former queen a-"

Don't you dare say her name! She a betrayer and those speak her name around me will lose their tongue. Elizebet hissed. She turn to leave the castle

"You better have that spawn's head on the silver platter when I come back."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Ryu was on the air ship heading towards the Vilgoor Empire, he had been resting for most of the trip. Being one of the few people that is on the ship did help being unoised. Ryu look down at the dragon sword, he asked Murai to give him another sword. Ryu tried to understand the dragon sword but I power still weaver ever since he use it to fight Doku.

'father, why does the sword not want me?' Ryu thought, as he think on what to do he felt the ship rocked.

"attention! All passenger! We are haven routine ship search from the Vilgoor empire. Please remain in your room till the search is over. All violator will be arrested and executed. Thank you for your corroboration." The speaker said.

Ryu know something was up, he decided it would be best to leave. He left the room ready his weapon trying to figure out where to go. As he left, he heard few of the guard around the corner. Ryu ready his weapon, and quickly kill the guards. As he made his way through the airship killing guard that got in his ways. Ryu began to felt something stir with in him. He was started to enjoy killing the guards it was like a rush for him. Something that goes against his teaching s a shinobi. He pushes it off, try to figure out a way off the ship as fast as possible. He saw a few guards around the corner he took this time to hear what is going on.

"capture a man who name is Ryu Hayabusa. With extreme cation. He a ninja from the Hayabusa clan and also he is not him human." One of the guards said over the radio. Ryu eye narrow by this wondering what guard met by not human. He knows he no ordinary, but what they made it sound like he not human at all.

Ryu had enough and was ready to end these guards until a knife was push against his neck.

"Don't move I'll end you, got that?"

Ryu didn't move he just glare at this assailant. He was careless that let someone get him as his guard was down. He saw the person was wearing the same kind armor as the guards and have mask covering their face. Ryu can tell their voice is change from it.

"Are you Ryu Hayabusa?"

Ryu kept glaring at them not saying word to them. He quickly grabs the knife from the person that got them surprised. He then put the knife around their neck ready to end this person. He decides to see who was this person that caught him off guard. He rip off the person mask to reveal a blonde women face with short hair.

"what the big deal?! I'm on your side!" The women shouted. Ryu raised a eyebrow wondering what is this women is talking about. He look around the corner to see the guards from earlier were coming his way. Probably from all the noise they made. He quickly pull the women the room. Hoping the guards would pass, Ryu the turn his attention to the women who was stare at angry.

"like I said before I'm on-"the women was cut off when Ryu aim his sword at her.

"I'm asking the questions and depending how you answer them I'll let you go. First who are you and who are working for."

"my name is Sonya. I'm working for the CIA." Sonya said with a serious look trying not to show any fear. Even though Ryu can tell she was afraid

"you lying about your name but you telling the truth about the CIA."

"my real name is classified. I'm here on my first mission and my mission is to find a man name Ryu Hayabusa."

"for what reason?" Ryu asked not letting his sword down.

"that classified." Sonya said as Ryu's sword got closer to her neck

"wrong answer."

"look I can't tell you. First all I'm not 100% sure you are him. Also get that sword out of my face! I'm not afraid of some kid."

"you lying again."

"how you know!?"

Ryu slowly put his sword down "you heart is racing telling me you are afraid. I give you points for look like you keeping your cool. Anyway I don't have time to deal with you, I have to make it to Vilgoor Empire. Get in my way and I'll kill you." Ryu said coldly as he was about to walk out of the room. His arm was grabbed by Sonya, his eye widens by this.

"look my job is to help you. The guard are from a special unit set from the Vigoor Empire. Someone told them that you were coming so they took this whole ship."

Ryu shocked her off " I can take care of myself." Ryu walk out Sonya follow him.

Meanwhile on the air ship that was above the one Ryu was one. A man that was dress in a brown tyrant coat was in dash cam keeping track of Ryu.

"master are sure it wise that we should let him lose. He will soon be a threat to you plans."

"he will be much use to us, once I get my had on the dark dragon sword ill drain him of his power. And I'll will rule all!

The man nodded "yes my master"

Ryu and Sonya made their way to the control room see if there a way out. Ryu took my guards with easy. Sonya was shock on how coldly he took out the guards. Like he was watching a monster at work.

Ryu was breath hard realized that tiredness was slowly was caught up with him. He felt the wound that he receives was acting up again. Sonya saw this wondering If Ryu is ok.

"hey are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine."

"yea right. Look you even going the wrong way."

Ryu stop in his track wondering what the women meant. "The control center is that way beside this place heavily guarded. I'm guessing they don't want you anywhere near empire."

Ryu was about to say something but and pieces headache kept from saying something. He felt something powerful above the ship. He doesn't know why but he has the need to kill it.

"Ryu are you ok?" Sonya asked starting to get worry for they young ninja

"how we get on the roof?" Ryu said threw the pain he felt

"what?! Were on a airship! If you get on the roof you be blow away!"

"Tell me how! There something on the roof. Something evil."

Sonya sigh "fine follow me but know this I'm help you for MY mission got that?" Ryu said nothing he just glare at the women. He knows when he get on the roof he will leave her behind. He doesn't really want this woman to get hurt but at the same time he really doesn't want deal with her. As Sonya was finishing opening the hatch to the roof a giant hand grab Sonya and pull her up.


End file.
